Fighting the Darkness
by NHBeliever
Summary: A new enemy has come to Konoha in search of Naruto, but ends up wanting Hinata for his experimentations. She ends up being attacked, and a horrible darkness threatens to corrupt her heart. Will she be able to rid of this darkness before it takes over her?
1. Chapter One

**NHB: Okay, so here it is! I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

  
**

.:Chapter One: _Trouble Starts_:.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran down the hall with a small stack of papers in her hands.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade looked up from a piece of paper she was reading. "Another group of citizens have been found to have disappeared.

The disappearances are getting closer and closer to the village. What do we do?" She looked Tsunade in the eye with worry. Tsunade broke the contact by closing her eyes and taking in a deep sigh. "Lets continue this in the office. I dont want anyone over hearing us."

Once they were in the room, Tsunade took her seat and gave out another sigh. A few more moments of silence passed until she opened her eyes to Shizune.

"We wait."

* * *

"Hn...another failure..such weak specimens. Oh well...our real target should turn out to be a much more interesting study..." Three dead bodies lay on the ground lifelessly. Their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. Pools of blood continued to seep through the dirt and spread about. No ounce of hesitation or remorse was heard in the man's voice. His eyes were just as cold. He gazed upon the bodies as if they were just piles of dirt. He was bored. He wanted someone to entertain him. Someone worth of his studies...

"Lets go. We're done here. I want to get to our real target already." He turned away and continued torwards the direction of the Konoha gates. "Yes, Master." The other four replied in unison, and followed.

"What? But why Tsunade-sama?! If we let him get any closer, who knows what'll happen." Shizune asked, bewildered.

"Because if we send any of our ninja out there, the same thing will happen to them. We need to keep our ninja all in one spot and attack him at once with everything we've got. Two or three teams won't do the trick. We need everyone." Tsunade explained. She kept a solid stone expression while she contemplated the situation.

"Get Jounin and Anbu to keep tabs on Naruto and protect him. Im guessing thats who Takeshi is after.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune took her leave, and began to make sure everything was ready when Takeshi came to attack Konoha.

Takeshi and his followers finally met up with the Hidden Leaf's gates. "Im bored, lets find him already."

"Hai, Master Takeshi-sama."

* * *

"C'mon Naruto, just do it! Trust us!" All the guys cornered Naruto, getting him to give in. Somewhere not too far away, something just like it happened. "C'mon Hinata! Please! Trust us, it'll be fine!" The girls cornered her, pleading. The two both spoke in unison. "Well....."

Later that night, Hinata stood in the park, sitting on a bench. Moments passed while she waited for him to appear. She sighed and began to think to herself. _"Why did I give in to this...nothing's going to happen between us.."_ Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her and spoke. "Hey. Sorry if im late." He took a seat next to her, and felt nervous.

"_wow...she looks really pretty....no—she looks beautiful....Ahh, Naruto! Oh man...I need to get my head out of the clouds. Hinata's right there!" _

"I..Its okay...I'm sorry if they made you come here though." she replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just wish they'd all shut up though. Everyone knows my heart is only for Sakura-chan. I love her, and no one can change that. She's the only person ive ever loved. Besides, me and you dont even know eachother that well."

"_Hinata-chan doesn't like me...and she never will...at least not a guy like me...I can't let her find out. I can't even imagine her reaction...an angel like her would never want to be with a monster like me..and it would probably ruin our friendship...not to mention that she wouldnt even want to be near me anymore." _Naruto hated saying these things to Hinata, but he couldn't let her find out. He didn't want to lose her too.

Hinata's heart shattered into pieces, but somehow in some type of miracle, she was able to keep on smiling. She struggled to speak. "Th...Thats great naruto-kun.." _"Oh no...I can't cry, not now. I have to do something." _She thought.

_  
"Oh man...I hope I didn't mess up.." _Naruto worried to himself until Hinata spoke up again.

"A..Ah...w-well...if you want..y..you dont h-have to stay, i-its fine Naruto-kun." She needed to be alone, she felt like she was going to break.

"_Maybe she needs some time to be alone....oh no...did I hurt her feelings? But how? Hinata-chan doesnt like me like that.....right?"_

"Ah...s-sure...see you later Hinata-chan...." Naruto slowly walked away, taking a few quick looks back at her before he disappeared in the darkness. She continued to sit there unmoving, until finally a single tear streamed down her face. She was slumped over, with her staring at the ground beneath her, and her hair covering her face.

".....There's nothing left....." She said in a whisper.

"_I was right....even Naruto-kun doesn't want to be near me....no one does..my father was right. Im a failure....a burden.."_

As Hinata was thinking to herself, five dark figures lingered in the trees, watching everything that was going on. "Master Takeshi-sama, shouldn't we go after the Kyuubi boy?" one of them asked.

"No...Ive found a new friend to play with...and this one looks even _more_ interesting.....Lets play with _her_."

"But Master, she is just the Hyuuga heir. She has proven to be very weak, and pure hearted." another one of them replied.

"I highly doubt that Keiichi...and the purest of hearts always have an equally pure dark heart."

he licked his lips slightly. Anxious to finally have found someone worthy to play with.

"Take her."

"I shouldjust leave....and never come back..." She said to no one in particular; but Takeshi heard. He found this quite interesting. _"Hmm..."_ Moments after he gave his command, his followers cornered her.

"Wh..Who're you?" Hinata leaned further into the bench, and went to grab a kunai. When she reached for her holster, she remembered that she left it at home for the date. _"damnit...no!"_

About a mile away, Naruto heard a scream. He instantly recognized the voice. "Hinata!" He ran as fast as he could. He just hoped that he would make it on time.

Meanwhile with Hinata, she struggled to get away. Naruto had made it just in time to find them attacking her. "No!!! Hinata! Watch out!!" Naruto screamed to her. He knew he wouldn't make it to her on time. She turned to him, and was stabbed through the torso with some kind of odd weapon. It wrapped around her body tightly, and then lit up in a bright dark purple. Giant currents of purple electricity and chakra went flying everywhere. The only way he could tell where she was, was by her screams. She was in pain. _Agonizing_ pain. "Hinata!!!!!!" She began to cry from the unbearable pain, and choke on her tears while she screamed.

Finally, Naruto flipped. This was enough. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" Instantly letting kyuubi to start taking over, he knocked all of them away, and then the one who was hurting Hinata. When she fell to the ground, he turned back, and made sure he caught her. She was unconcious, but still crying and whimpering from the excruciating pain. He carefully picked her up in his arms, and stared at her with a concerned look. _"Who would do something like this..?"_

The next day, Hinata woke up in the hospital. Everything hurt. "Wh...Wha...?" She sat up carefully, and started to open her eyes. "Careful. You took quite a hit. She heard Tsunade's voice, and on cue, her torso hurt. "Ah...ow.." Tsunade chuckled and took a seat next to Hinata's bed. "you're pretty lucky. Without Naruto, who knows what could have happened to you."

"N-Naruto?..What?" now she was really confused. "You're in the hospital Hinata. You were attacked last night until Naruto came and saved you." Tsunade nudged her head to the other side of the bed, where Naruto was asleep in another chair. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She remained speechless while looking at his content expression.

"I wanted to ask you something though..." Tsunade turned serious, keeping a solemn expression. Hinata turned back to Tsunade. "Do you know why those people were after you?"

"Ano....uhm...not really.."

"I see....well..by from what ive heard...they conduct studies...sort of like what Orochimaru does. But they do it in a more organized manner, and they find their prey instead of it coming to them. So basically....."

"I was their next prey.." Hinata finished her sentence, finally understanding what was going on.

"precisely. So now we don't know exactly what they did to you. And to be honest.......im actually afraid to find out. They've always caught their prey before. I don't understand why they backed down now."

"So...what should we do?"

"Just..be careful."

* * *

"So Master, what was the weapon that we have been attacking the specimen with?" Keiichi inquired.

"It was a device that is supposed to weaken the seal on the dark heart of the soul. Her darker side will try to break through. If she can stand up to that, which none of the other specimens have been able to do, then we will finally take her. Then, when her dark heart's seal has reached its weakest stage, we take her and unleash it. If she decides to give in on her own, thats good too. But if she doesn't, then her darker half will go on a rampage and she will die from it all. Just like everyone else has."

"But Master, then why are you so confident that she will be different from the others?" Another one of them asked.

"Because she is the only one of them that isn't a Jinchuriki, but shares just as much pain as they do." he concluded, with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

**NHB: Hmm..this one turned out Okay. I think I'll end up actually finishing this one!!! xDD**

**Maya: Yeah, that'll be a first.**

**Naruto: agh!!! nooooo!! Poor Hinata-chan! She can't die!**

**Hinata: ...I'm going to die?...but me and Naruto-kun didn't even get a chance yet! This isn't fair...**

**Naruto: COME MY EVIL MOB! Let's destroy NHB-chan!**

**NHB: Ahhh!!!! Nooo! Get awaayyyyy!!**

**Maya: Hahahahaha! Thats the end of chapt. 1. please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two

**NHB: I don't own Naruto!**

**Maya: Enjoy our Next Chappy, don't forget to review, fave, and subscribe!**

* * *

.:Chapter Two: _Bonds Crack_:.

"Well, I better wake up Naruto and get going. He, Kiba, and Sakura are going on a mission. Soon they'll be able to get some more information on that bastard that attacked you." Tsunade got out of her chair and walked up to Naruto. "--Wait, Ts-Tsunade-sama, I...I need to tell you something important." Hinata lightly grabbed the Hokage's wrist to prevent her from waking him up. For Hinata, Tsundade thought that was pretty bold, so she looked back at her with confusion. "What is it?"

"Ano...when they attacked me...I had instinctively activated my byakugan. I...I noticed something rather strange.." She paused, wondering if it was a wise idea to tell her of this. "What did you see?" Tsunade was very anxious to what this girl had to say. It could help them find out what they did to her.

"I..I saw...my chakra network glowing very bright..My chakra no longer followed the network. Insead it...lay throughout my body. Th..That's when I saw what the weapon was doing..S-Something that acted like chakra with a mind of its own Mixed with my blood stream. What surprised me the most was......that the blood or chakra was black. Also..it looked much thicker." This stunned Tsunade quite a bit. She had not heard of this black blood in ages. She thought it was just a rumor.

For a moment, Hinata had thought she caught a glimpse of terror in her Hokage's eyes, but ignored it and continued. "Then all of a sudden; my chakra resided back within my chakra network. And that strange blood melded with my own."

Hinata looked at her bandaged hands that continued up her arms. Her torso and legs were covered as well, but not entirely. She only had them where the chakra burns were. She grimaced at the thought of how she couldn't protect herself. It was like her body wouldn't move back there, and now everything just felt uneasy. Like Tsunade was hiding something.

* * *

About a week later, Hinata was said to be back to full health and training again. Of course, when Naruto heaped for joy at her recovery, it baffled her. She really did not understand the boy sometimes. A week ago he had totally rejected her, and to her eyes he clearly did not even want to be there. He wouldn't even look at her most of the time. He'd either look down or look away. Now, he was hugging her and acting as if nothing had happened that night.

"I...it was because of me that you're hurt now...let me make it up to you, oaky?" He looked at her with a guilty smile. She couldn't help but say yes, even though she felt she couldn't be around him at the moment. She somehow still felt comfortable around him though. "Ano....It wasn't your fault Naruto-san." He cringed at the change of the suffix in his name. He wondered why she had stopped using the '-kun' at the end of his name that he was so familiar to. He'd liked it when she called him that.

She tried not to show it, but she also hated calling him that. Although she knew it was necessary. She and Naruto weren't really like that to eachother. She knewthat now. It took him off guard, so it took him a moment to get his thoughts straight, which caused him to stutter. "I..I..It was th-though..." Naruto grabbed his pant leg tightly in fists. "If I hadn't left....i could have done something..maybe I could have saved you." Hinata was surprised. She really didn't understand Naruto's actions. She knew that they are both very aware to the fact that they wouldn't be able to stand up against them like that after what they've experienced with the last attack on Hinata. _"So...why would he feel so guilty about this?" _Hinata's eyes widened._ "..un..unless...they're actually after Naruto!"_

She had to do something now that she'd realized the truth. "Naruto-san, we have to get to Tsunade-sama's office quickly! Please come with me." She pulled Naruto gently by the arm and exited the ramen shop. "H-Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Whats going on?" she gradually slowed down her running into a stop, and let go of him. "Could the reason that you're feeling guilty be because they are actually after you?" Naruto was shocked..he didn't think she'd figure it out. Tsunade had told him that those guys were probably after him instead when Hinata was unconcious. "I...I.."

"You're leaving with the assigned team this afternoon right?..." "Ah..y-yeah...why?" Now he felt more concerned than anything. He'd never seen Hinata like this before. She turned to him with total determination on her face. She closed her eyes to stray from eye contact. "I'm sorry...but..you might be mad at me for what im about to do when we get to the Hokage's office. So...let's head there now so I can tell you everything." He paused. He knew he could never be mad at her..but he followed out of curiosity. "Okay."

* * *

The doors opened showing Naruto and Hinata side by side. She walked forward and spoke. "Tsunade-sama, I would like to switch in with Naruto-san on his mission to pursue the attackers." Everyone in the room stared at her like she had two heads. She refused to leave her eyes from Tsunade's. _"Is it me? or...has she become a little bolder since the attack..." _Tsunade glanced at shizune who nodded her head in agreement. "What?! No way!! I can't let this happen, she'll get hurt again!" He called out to them, in hope that they would listen to him instead. Hinata turned to him and spoke in a loud voice. "Arent you the one they're really after?! If you go then you're putting a big target on your back!" She squeezed her eyes shut to hide the sudden heavy pulse in her heart. Her blood felt like it just changed somehow as well. She had to tighten her hands into fists in order for her not to clutch her chest. She knew that if she showed any pain at all, they wouldn't let her on this mission and he'd suffer the same way she had been lately.

"Ah...Sh-Shizune, I forgot one of my folders in examination room. Could you go get it please?" Tsunade told shizune what she really wanted her to do through eye contact before Shizune left. "Hinata, you do know what it means if you take this mission, correct?" "Hai. My wounds may open up again."

Tsunade shut her eyes and sighed in defeat. _"It looks like Hinata won't be giving up anytime soon...and she does have the upper hand in this argument.....although...she's acting a little strange. She would have _never _yelled at Naruto like that." _

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems that Hinata has the upper hand in this argument. She does have a good point, so ill be switching the two of you." She got the forms out from underneath her desk and lay them out. "No! You can't do this!! She'll get hurt!!!" Hinata turned around to him and yelled back. "WHY WOULD SOMEONE WHO 'DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME THAT WELL' LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY?!.....Like you said before...we barely even know eachother. So don't get into my business." Hinata looked away and quickly left the room. To say that Naruto and Tsunade were shocked was an understatement. "was...that....really...Hinata?" he stared at the door and felt like he could barely speak. She was the one who seemed mad, not him.

* * *

On the other side of the door Hinata slid down against the door and sat. She grabbed her chest tightly and hunched over, breathing hard. Her byakugan began to go haywire and her eyes flickered from black to white. She accidentally let a small whimper escape her lips and clutched her head with her other hand. "Nnhgg..!" She staggered her way onto her legs and left to get ready for the mission. Meanwhile, Tsunade informed Naruto of everything she had known about so far that was happening to Hinata.

"So....right now I don't know why she has been acting so strangely, but ill warn Sakura and Kiba to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Later, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba were already on their mission, and were getting closer to the attackers. Each of them had already experienced what Tsunade was talking about, like what had happened to Naruto. The news still shocked her. She and Kiba knew aswell that Hinata would have never yelled at Naruto like that. Sakura and Kiba had already agreed that Hinata was acting strangely. More like aggressive. And not only that, Hinata had shown a sudden difference in her strength as well. When they had camped out last night, Hinata had brought back an entire tree's worth of weight in her arms. To put it bluntly, even Sakura was scared of Hinata at the moment.

Five dark figures suddenly dropped from the trees in front of them. Sakura and Kiba stood in front of them face to face with Hinata behind them. Suddenly, a pulsing wave of pain swept through her. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. Slowly, her breathing became more labored and she had to support herself up with her other arm. Sakura and Kiba were so preoccupied with the enemy, they didn't even notice Hinata falling to her knees behind them. "Ooh...Hinata-san..so you came to us, eh?...Tell me....have you given in yet?" Hinata looked up in pain to the person in the middle who spoke. Sakura and Kiba readied their kunai and took their stance when he came out from the shadows. Soon as she saw his glowing dark purple eyes, she screamed out in pain and clutched her head with the arm she previously supported herself up with. Once again, her Byakugan was going haywire and her eyes flickered from black to white. Sakura and Kiba quickly turned around to Hinata who was on the ground in pain. "Hinata!" They called out to her in unison and ran to her side. "Its too late. The darkness has already begun to break through."

"YOU! What did you do to her?!" Sakura yelled at him, and was ready to punch him _very_ hard. "Its not much really. The black blood I put into her system is beginning to weaken the seal on her darker heart. She may have a pure heart, but _everyone _has an equally powerful dark heart. I'm just unleashing it, thats all. If she gives in to it, then she lives. If she doesn't, then she goes on a rampage eventually killing herself."

"You _monster._" Sakura's voice cracked in anger. She charged at him with a punch but one of his followers caught her punch before it hit Takeshi. " I _swear_ to God, _i'll kill you_." She jumped back to Hinata and Kiba. "S-Sakura..! It's Hinata! Her byakugan is acting like crazy!! H..Her eyes are turning black!" Kiba held his arms around Hinata and got ready to retreat. "Alright, we need to get her back to the village_ immediately_!" Sakura commanded and ran to help Kiba support Hinata up on the way back.

"I don't THINK SO!" Takeshi extended out his hand at Hinata and stabbed her in the back with the thick black blood. It melded into a solid and stabbed right through her torso where her previous injury was. Sakura and Kiba stared at the scene terrified. Kiba bit his hand and Sakura stabbed her side in order for their bodies to move again. "_Kiba_, we have to move, _now_!!" They ran as fast as they could, and eventually made it back into the Konoha hospital. When they arrived they all collapsed in exhaustion. The last voices they heard were Ino's and Kurenai's. "Oh my God, no!! Sakura, Hinata, Kiba! Hold on, ill take care of you as fast as I can!" Sakura heard Ino's voice and fell into unconciousness. Kiba followed soon after when he heard Kurenai's voice. "Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, please hold on! We'll get you help!"

Hinata's black blood lay throughout the floor.


	3. Chapter Three: Sleeping Beauty no Jutsu!

Hinata's eyes slowly crept open. The pain from the bright light hitting her eyes didn't come close to matching the pain in her stomach. She sighed. She knew that Tsunade would have her head for this. Afterall, she was told that she might reopen her wounds again and she still went on the mission. "I didn't want to say I told you so, but I did." She looked up to where the voice came from.

Tsunade stood there leaning against the doorway. "Kiba and Sakura told me of what happened during the mission."She uncrossed her arms and walked to Hinata's bed. "Hinata, on top of that, you've been acting strange lately..I have a few things I need to ask you about." Hinata inched back in the bed uncomfortably.

She looked down and broke eye contact with Tsunade. "I...I dont know what you're talking about. And I won't answer any of your questions!" she yelled. "I knew it...you're acting strange...more like aggressive. I think the black blood is starting to take its effect. Hinata, we need to stop this before it takes over you. You're already becoming unstable." Hinata flew the covers off and stood up.

_"She shouldnt even be able to stand with a wound that severe.."_ Tsunade took note. "You don't know anything! I can handle this myself! I'm fine!" Tsunade looked at her sadly. "Hinata...You yelled in Naruto's face the other day. He thinks you hate him. The black blood is consuming you Hinata. We _need_ to stop it before it's too late."

Pain surged through Hinata's chest. "ugnngh!" She fell to her knees and clutches her head with her other hand. "Ts..Tsun-nade...sama...p-please...make it s-stop.." Hinata's byakugan automatically activated again and her eyes began to change between black and white just as they did before.

Tsunade kneeled down before her. "Hinata! Crap...this is a lot worse than I had imagined. Hang in there, please Hinata!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the button to call the nurses. "yes?" the nurse inquired. "Get everyones asses in here now! We need to stablize her immediately!" "Hai, Tsunade-sama! Right away!" Tsunade quickly held hinata down on the bed and waited for the nurses to come while Hinata struggled.

Soon as they arrived they prepared a syringe to put Hinata to sleep with. "inject her quickly." "Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Once the nurse pressed the syringe against Hinata's arm the needle bent. "N...No way! Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade bit her lip and tried to think of something quickly.

"Damnit...the black blood is just too strong. its like lead..We'll have to put her asleep using ninjutsu." Tsunade stood up and performed the required hand seals. "but Tsunade-sama! That sleeping jutsu is too strong! She'll never wake up!" one of the nurses exclaimed.

"No...because we have the right person to wake her...nemureru mori no bijyo no jutsu!"(sleeping beauty no jutsu) She placed her palm on Hinata's forehead. After Hinata's body was glowing green for a few seconds she lay still in a deep sleep. "Miyane-san." "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" "Tell Shizune to get me gai's team and the rookie 9 immediately."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what did you want to talk to us about?" Sakura questioned. "Does this have to do anything with Hinata's condition?" She added. Neji stepped in abruptly. "Hinata-sama's condition? What's the meaning of this?" "Calm down Neji."

Tsunade sighed. "A few nights ago Hinata was attacked in a nearby park. They had attacked her when her guard was at it's weakest. Luckily Naruto was nearby to help."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and noticed how he cringed at the memory. "Hinata had lost a lot of blood but we were able to save her. They seemed to have attacked her with some sort of strange weapon. From what I understand so far, the weapon Takeshi used to attack Hinata with injected her with black blood, and some very strange chakra. We suspect that he may be slowly trying to turn her into a jinchuuriki...but that may just be a bonus to them.

The black blood is slowly taking over her body...If we don't figure out how to save her soon...we may lose the Hinata that we know and love. The more she struggles against it the more vicious it seems to become...Shes...trying not to give in, but...at this rate, if she keeps on trying to fight it, she'll die. Im pretty sure Takeshi had made it so that could happen.

Takeshi can be just as dangerous as Orochimaru, so be careful." Sakura looked to Naruto. "Naruto are you okay..? You've been quiet this entire time..it's not like you." Naruto's clenched fists began to tighten and he grinded his teeth. "This...This isnt fair."

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto now. "She doesn't deserve any of this! And it's all my fault...I was the one they were looking for.." Sakura sighed and walked over to him. She slapped him when he looked up at her. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" "I should be asking you that!" she snapped back. Naruto's face softened.

"Hinata's doing her best to fight against this thing and all you're doing is moping around! If you really care for her, then turn back to the old usual Naruto and don't let her struggle be in vain!" Naruto began to chuckle and grinned. "You're right Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan wouldn't want to see me like this! We can't give up." Sakura smiled back at his newfound enthusiasm.

"Uh..sorry to break up the moment, but there's another problem we're facing. While trying to prevent the black blood from making her lose control, we tried to put her asleep...unfortunately, we had to result to ninjutsu. I had to place a powerful sleeping ninjutsu on her that was created by one of my comerades way back when. It's based on a fairytale she adored. The ninjutsu I used on Hinata was called nemureru mori no bijyo no jutsu."

Tenten pondered aloud. "I feel like ive heard of that somewhere before.." Kiba joined in. "nemureru mori no bijyo?...sounds weird." Suddenly, it all came back to Tenten. "Now I remember! I heard about that story when I was just a little kid!

Its about a girl who gets put into a deep sleep and the only one who can wake her is someone else's true love for her. It must be done with a kiss on the lips." everyone besides Tsunade looked at Tenten like she was crazy.

"Eh?" they all shouted. "You aren't serious!" Kiba exclaimed. "No. I'm dead serious. and I'm right, aren't I Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked her.

"Yes. That is exactly correct." Neji sighed and sat in a chair. "Well if it absolutely has to be done, then fine. But Hiashi-sama nor Hinata-sama must ever find out about this. And it's not gonna be me. We're cousins." Tenten spoke up again. "Yeah..And it can't be any of the girls because I don't swing that way and I'm pretty sure neither does Hinata. How about you girls?"

Sakura waved her hand in front of her defensively and Ino looked at her like she had two heads. "Um, not me, sorry. I only like Sasuke-kun."

"And you can forget about me cause I'm straight as a board." Ino chimed in. "So then all thats left is Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shino and Lee." Chouji intervened. "The only thing im in love with is food. No thanks." Sakura looked to sai. "Sai? How about you?"she inquired.

"She is a beautiful Kunoichi but I don't have those sort of feelings." Shino stepped in and raised his hand up. "I see her as my onee-san." Lee raised his hand up as well. "I see her as my comerade also!" "So then...Naruto, Kiba? How about you two?" Tsunade questioned them.

"I...I.." Naruto stammered while blushing. "I'll do it." Kiba announced. Sakura looked at Naruto skeptically. "Naruto...Is that okay with you?" Naruto returned from staring into space and looked at her. "Oh? Ah, y-yeah...th..thats fine I guess." Sakura looked to Ino then to Tenten and they sighed. "Then Kiba will be the one to wake up Hinata with a kiss on the lips..." Tsunade paused.

"lets go."

* * *

Tsunade opened the door to where Hinata lay in her deep sleep. Tsunade glanced at Naruto for the third time hoping that he'd finally get the hint, but with no avail.

Sakura was starting to get pissed off. "(Naruto, You're such an idiot! Realize your own feelings quickly, baka! Before its too late!)" "Alright Kiba, go ahead." Tsunade said.

Kiba nodded his head and made his way towards Hinata's sleeping form. At this point Naruto was sweating beads and was at his breaking point.

_"why do I feel so adgitated? I feel like I want to hit Kiba for some reason right now, but he's about to save her by waking her up...but wait, what if it _doesn't_ wake her up? Then She'll have lose her first kiss for nothing...or at least I think its her first kiss...Sakura-chan said that Hinata believes in me...so...I have to...I have to do it! I want to show her that she can believe in me!"_ Naruto stepped forward from the group.

"Wait." He placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder right before his lips touched hers. "I...I want to try to wake up Hinata." No one expected him to change his mind so suddenly. _"CHA! Go Naruto! Don't let him touch your girl!"_ Sakura smirked, which didnt go unnoticed by Ino and Tenten, who were just as content about the situation.

They secretly low fived eachother behind Sakura, so that no one could see it. Naruto looked at everyone with determination in his eyes.

"I-I'll...Kiss Hinata."

Chapter 3 - END

**So...Yeah...I know its not that long of a chapter but I thought that this would be a good end point. I'll post the next chapter sometime soon! (: thank you all so much for reading these so far btw and sticking with me all the way despite my really long hiatuses. Anyways, please dont forget to review, alert and all that good stuff :)** THANKS!1!11!1! :D


End file.
